


Night Watch

by ElSun



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Gangs All Here.When a dream foretells of an impending doom.





	Night Watch

The cell was dark she lay sleeping curled on her side. She should have felt the air stir as she came in. Yet that was the thing with mortals their concious self left them when they had to submit to their sub-concious. What is a dream? The question wasn't a thought for who real dose know. Thoughts, ideas of the day passing. Theories but intruth they really are nothing more than something to pass the evening.  
Enchantress knew this was the only one who could understand. That something was coming. She moved into her as they melded. She was lured into her dream.  
"You seem to get more intoxicating.".  
"Sometimes you say the sweetest things." She smiled as she heard the laughter of a child. Looking up she noticed the two of them spinning around. Walking over to them they stopped long enough to engulf her in a hug.  
"Mommy."  
"Yes. Sweet pea."  
"Can we have kisses."  
"Always." She kissed the little one. As she looked up she noticed the room growing darker as the sun set. She heard someone inside her mind. For a split second she was no in control when the room changed and she was in the jungle she realized who had just had hi-jacked her shit.  
"I rarely get a moment in my own mind. I was dreamin of my puddin and you want to have oe of this inhouse sessions. Didn't you get the court order. I'm not a Doctor anymore. So I can't ease your psyche."  
"Mortal it isn't my psyche that needs easing."  
"Then what is with the creep show?"  
"The world is being held hostage. Everyone has been pulled into a veil. They don't see the deception. I do. Their is great unrest here if this contiues their will be no world left just there sludge."  
"Great just great. So I'm not going to get my kisses."  
"NO."  
"What it's not like I don't like other girls. I am in touch with my feelings. Its just Mister J is so much fun." She giggled as she looked off in the distance. What's that looks like well never mind. She walked thru the smoke and was awake in her bed. Getting up she called for the Boss.  
TBC...


End file.
